


The Price of Life

by Vanilleroks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: What would you give up in order to have a second chance?When Yusuke Kitagawa is in a fatal accident, he is offered a second chance in exchange for something precious to him. Despite how grateful he is to be able to live, he struggles to adapt to the changes in his life. With so many new problems and no solutions, what will he do to get things back to the way they were before?





	The Price of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This will update every Saturday, so I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to leave comments so I know people are interested!

Everything around him was bright, white lights blinding his vision. He tried to look around, but his head wouldn’t turn. His body, which felt like it was floating in midair, was shrouded in a silky white substance. 

“Where am I?” He thought aloud, his eyes squinting to try to see past the light.

_“Yusuke Kitagawa,”_ a loud voice echoed in his head, yet bounced around the room. 

“Who are you? Where is this?” 

_“I cannot answer your questions,”_ the voice said, rushing as if something were urgent, _“Yet I seek an answer of my own.”_

“What?” 

His eyes were starting to feel heavy, and the substance surrounding him was becoming warm. It was as if it was a big, soft bed, inviting him into dreamland. There was no part of him that didn’t feel at ease. 

_“You were in an accident. You will not live.”_

“An accident?”

Flashes of memories came to him, his head starting to hurt. He remembered the school day ending, and he remembered he wanted to visit LeBlanc to see Sayuri and enjoy some curry. He was walking peacefully, thinking about what he would need for the next school year when the sound of screeching tires rang loudly in his eardrums. After that, he could remember nothing.

_“My question is this: Would you sacrifice your eyesight for a second chance at life?”_

“My eyesight?” Yusuke mumbled, his eyes burning as they tried to close.

No thoughts were crossing his mind. He could only focus on the warmth for a brief moment, and then all he could see was thick, black, messy hair falling over glasses, a subtle smile that made his heart melt, and a laugh that seemed to fill his lungs with oxygen for what felt like the first time every time; Ren Amamiya. 

_“We don’t have much time. You must answer me now.”_

“Yes,” Yusuke answered, his eyes finally closing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from the following prompt: “Everything good comes with a price tag. The price of his second chance was his eyesight.”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @vanilleroks


End file.
